Di Petakan Sawah
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Di galangan sawah, berdua. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Mungkinkah sesuatu yang penting? Atau hanya untuk membunuh waktu agar tidak merasa canggung? Nah, mari kita intip. Yuk *ketipketip*. Netherland x F!Indonesia. A bit Humor & Warning inside :D.


**...**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Di Petakan Sawah © Naer Sisra**

Warning: OC Nesia yang ada di sketsa Hidekazu (Sketsanya Belum Official kan?), Sedikit OOC.

Enjoy~ Don't forget to leave a rivew :D

* * *

><p>Di sana, di petakan sawah yang terhampar luas dan mulai menguning, membuahkan butir-butir beras yang merupakan suatu berkah yang sangat mulia. Dan disanalah, seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang, tengah memotong batang padi dengan ani-ani. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus sama sekali tidak mencerminkan usianya yang sesungguhnya.<p>

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan Netherland terhadap Nesia?

Ah, tidak. Walaupun perlakuan pemuda rambut tulip pada gadis dengan rambut diikat ekor kuda itu tidak terlihat baik. Namun, mereka berdua, ada sedikit hubungan spesial. Tidak sedikit lebih tepat dibilang dekat.

Maksudnya Neterland yang merasa dekat, Nesia? Tak tahu ya...

Suara langkah sepatu pentofel terdengar dari galangan sawah. Nesia menengadahkan kepalanya dan di sana dia meliaht seorang pemuda dengan codet di pelipis kanannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tuan Netherland? Sedang mengawasi panen?" ucap gadis berkulit eksotis itu sembari melepaskan caping dari kepalanya, "Saya kira anda tengah menghadiri rapat?"

Netherland mengerling pada Nesia, memperhatikan bercak lumpur yang menempel di seturuh tubuhnya. Membuat keadaan Nesia yang kurus dan agak tidak terurus itu menjadi semakin menyedihkan. Menghela napas pelan, Netherland mendongak sambil menurunkan topinya. "Kau... sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan turun ke sawah," ucapnya agak tegas, walalu dalam nadanya terselip sedikit kelembutan.

"Kenapa tidak boleh tuan? Saya hanya membantu rakyat saya... tidak lebih..."

"Hhh... kau selalu menjawab balik semua perkataanku, apakah itu hal yang pantas dikatakan pada tuanmu?"

"Oh... begitu?"

Menggleng pelan, Netherland tidak habis pikir pada gadis di depannya. Pantas saja dia dengan mudahnya mengambil alih tanah serta rumah Nesia.

"Kau... ah sudahlah, cepat naik dari sana aku lapar..."

"Oh, butuh sekarang tuan?"

"Tahun depan."

"Oh saya lanjut panen padi saja kalau begitu."

_Face palm._

Netherland hanya bisa menepuk mukanya pelan. Argh! Apa sebegitu sulitnya untuk menyuruh gadis di depannya ini untuk menyudahi pekerjaan seperti ini. Padahal dia kan mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu, tapi kenapa yang bersangkutan tidak mengerti. Akhirnya dengan sedikit mendengus, diulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu dan segera ditariknya keluar dari sawah. Tentu dengan pelan dan tidak memaksa.

Sedikit memaksa sih.

Ah sudah.

"Tu-tuan?"

"Kita pulang, titik!"

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, aku lapar mau makan, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau pelayanku tidak ada dirumah."

"Loh bukannya anda mau makan tahun depan?"

"Arg! Sudahlah! Pokoknya pulang!"

"Oh begitu baiklah..."

Ah kenapa begitu rumit. Sulit sekali, bahkan untuk memberi sedikit sinyal pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Netherland hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati. Mereka berjalan bersisian, ditegalan sawah dengan latar belakang warga yang tengah sibuk memanen padi. Senda gurau sesekali terdengar, namun tidak bagi dua insan ini.

Keduanya terdiam.

Kikuk.

Atau mungkin hanya Netherland saja yang merasa begitu, Sepertinya gadis di sampingnya asik-asik saja, berjalan sambil mengayunkan tangannya sembari bersenandung riang. Benar-benar tipe yang sangat ceria, padahal sekarang rumahnya tengah diambil alih oleh Netherland. Tapi... kenapa gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?

Netherland tiba-tiba teringat pada adik yang dia sayangi. Belgium, yang dulu juga ceria seperti Nesia. Ah, ingatan kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan. Namun, tidak lagi karena sekarang Belgium seperti tengah berbalik memusuhinya. Tapi, kembali Netherland memandang wajah ceria Nesia yang kini tengah melambai pada seekor kerbau yang yang berkubang di sawah. Tak disadarinya, Netehrland mengukir seulas senyum.

Sudah lama... lama sekali dia tidak pernah melihat gadis yang bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Perlahan tangan kanannya menepuk kepala Nesia, pelan namun lembut.

"Tuan?" Nesia menoleh sambil menghentikan senandungnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah... tidak," sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu, tangannya yang tadi menepuk rambut Nesia, dimasukkan kembali ke kantung celananya.

"Anda tidak seperti biasanya tuan, anda sakit?"

"Tidak biasa?"

"Saya kan sering memperhatikan tuan."

Sering? Sering katanya? Ah, sungguh apakah selama ini dirinya yang lebih sering diperhatikan daripada dia memperhatikan Neisa?

"Begitukah? Jadi kau merasa aku tengah gelisah?"

"Sangat jelas, bahkan ekspresi anda sekarang seperti tengah meneriakkannya, hehe... anda tidak pandai bohong ya tuan?"

Telak. Kena telak, dan Netherland hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Inilah yang dia kagumi dari gadis ceria di sampingnya ini. Padahal dia hanya memperlihatkan sedikit kegelisahan dan Nesia langsung tahu. Namun, pikiran itu beralih pada tatapan miring dari para pemanen padi. Ada bisik-bisik yang kurang mengenakkan sambil sesekali menunjuk Nesia.

_"Psstt... itu Nesia? Yang melayani Londo?"_

_"Ya, pastinya dia tidak mau susah-susah, makanya jadi pelayan..."_

Benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa menurunkan volume suara menjadi sedikit lebih kecil, seperti tengah menunjukkan rasa tidak suka yang tidak mau ditutup-tutupi. Netherland mendelik, marah lebih tepatnya. Merasa orang-orang itu terlalu mengintimidasi gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Namun, sebuah sentuhan pelan di lengan kekarnya membuatnya kembali memandang gadis beriris cokelat itu. Menatapnya sendu.

"Sudah, tidak apa tuan..."

Netherland kembali menghela napas. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, pelan mengikuti langkah kecil Nesia. Kalau boleh dibilang, Nesia itu terlalu baik, atau mungkin pemaaf. Tidak tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan, tapi sifat satu inilah yang membuat Netherland bungkam dibuatnya. Benar-benar gadis yang terlalu sederhana. Maka dari itu jadi menarik, bukan hanya dari hasil rempah-rempahnya, hasil panennya, juga tambang logam mulianya. Tidak, ada yang lebih besar dari itu.

Kehangatan.

Kehangatan orang Timur yang benar-benar jarang dia temukan di Eropa, yang hanya mementingkan kepentingan diri sendiri bahkan apa yang harus dikorbankan, seperti keluarga pun tak masalah.

"Kau... mau masak apa hari ini?" tiba-tiba Netherland berucap, pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Nesia menolehkan kepalanya ke Netehrland, lalu senyumnya kembali terukir. Sudah pemuda itu kira, dengan menyebutkan kata masakan, gadis itu langsung bersemangat.

"Menurut anda, makanan apa ya Sunda? Padang? Atau? Masakan Indonesia Timur?"

"Apa sajalah, tapi... aku lebih suka yang ada kacangnya, sayang tidak ada keju,"

"Ugh... jangan keju!"

"Kenapa kau tak suka?"

"Rasanya aneh!"

"Hm... ditambah bir pasti nikmat."

Nesia segera mengeluarkan suara tidak setuju, _"Nehi!"_

"_Nehi?_ Dapat darimana bahasa itu? Pasti dari India."

"Iya kata kak India, juga Brunei bir itu haram!"

"Haha... terserah kau lah, nah yang penting kan aku bisa makan."

"Hu..." Nesia mencibir, bibirnya di monyong-monyongkan sehingga membuat gadis itu terlihat konyol.

"Aku ambil gambarmu sekarang dan akan ku berikan ke saudaramu, si Malay itu, biar kau dikatai nenek monyong, hehe..."

"Eh, jangan dong tuan. Ah jangan sebut namanya, kami sedang bertengkar huuu... pokoknya saya tidak mau tahu yang namanya Malay!"

"Sampai segitunya? Padahal Malay sedang sakit, kau ini kakak yang tega."

"Hegh? Masa iya sih? Duh kan sudah kubilang jangan main hujan-hujanan, anak itu benar-benar tidak mendengar kakaknya..."

"Hee? Benar-benar percaya? Gampang sekali dibohongi ya..."

"TUAN!" merajuk, Nesia hanya bisa memukul pelan lengan tuannya yang berkulit putih itu. Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya, hingga tanpa di sadarinya. Tangannya mengegang lengan Netherland. "Eh, maaf tuan."

Segera lengannya di turunkan, tidak nyaman karena merasa tidak sopan. Menundukkan kepalanya, Nesia hanya bisa menatap tanah. Netherland yang ada di sebelahnya bingung, apa orang timur terlalu tabu untuk menyentuh lawan jenis. Ah, mungkin saja, kebudayaan barat dan timur memang beda. Dimana kalau berciuman bukan berarti saling suka, bisa saja hanya ciuman sapaan. Nah, kalau di sini, jangan harap bisa keluar dari kampung tanpa babak belur jika ketahuan melakukan hal itu sebelum ada hubungan yang jelas.

Ah, kenapa bahas cium?

Sudah lah, meracau kok ke pikiran yang seperti itu.

Namun, mungkin karena hal itu. Netherland malah merasa ada kesempatan untuk berbuat iseng. Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tangan Nesia, membuat gadis berkulit eksotis itu terperanjat kemudian menatap protes pada Netehrland.

"Tu-tuan!"

"Sudahlah, tak apa, kan aku tuan mu."

"Tuan selalu begitu..."

Nesia hanya bisa mendengus sebal, sambil terus berjalan di tegalan sawah. Sekarang orang-orang sudah tidak terlalu terlihat karena mereka tengah melewati sawah yang sudah selelsai di panen kemarin. Suara orang-orang memanen pun semakin sayup terdengar. Mereka sekarang hanya berdua saja di tengah galangan sawah ini.

"Nah, mau main sesuatu?" ucap Netherland, nadanya terdengar usil.

"Main apa?" Nesia menyipitkan matanya, menatap penuh curiga pada tuannya itu.

"Main sambung kata sepreti itu lah, aku sebutkan satu kata lalu kau sambung dengan kata yang lain, kemudian aku sambung lagi hingga membentuk suatu kalima."

"Hah? Saya samgbung kata yang punya kata anda dan kata-kata itu harus dijadikan kata? Kok _njilemet_ sih tuan?"

"Kau saja yang tidak mengerti Nesia."

"Contohnya tuan, lebih enak pakai contoh saja."

"Oke, aku mulai, nanti saat kau bilang satu kata dan aku akan sambung," Netherland segera berdehem. Begitu pula Nesia, walalupun dirinya tidak yakin apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Lalu Nesia berucap.

**_"Aku?"_** ucapnya agak tidak yakin sambil mengerling pada Netherland.

_"Pelayan,"_ Netherland segera menyambung.

**_"Setia"_**

_"Tuan?"_

**_"Netherland,"_** Nesia tak sadar apa yang dikatakannya, dan Netherland tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal tidak terlalu lucu, tapi sungguh Netherland tidak bisa sok cool sekarang.

"Ja-jadi, kau benar-benar mengakui kalau aku tuan sejatimu heh?" nada meremehkan, Netherland benar-benar tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Nesia hanya menggembungkan pipinya menatap penuh kesal pada pemuda berkulit putih yang punya selera humor aneh itu.

"Tuan... benar-benar tidak lucu, baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang giliran saya."

"Haha.. oh ok, aku terima tantanganmu."

"Huh, nada meremehkan itu tidak baik loh tuan, nah anda duluan tuan."

Netherland berdehem, dalam hatinya dia tidak merasa akan hal memalukan yang bisa dipancing oleh gadis lugu di sebelahnya, jadi santai sajalah.

_''Aku"_

**_"Sangat_**

_"Suka"_

**_"Sekali"_**

_"Dengan"_

**_"Indo?"_**

_"Ne..sia.."_

Sekejap yang lalu Netherland masih tersenyum santai, namun setelah sadar mengucapkan sesuatu yang begitu...

ARGGGHHH!

.

.

.

Kenapa malah terpancing bicara jujur begini sih?

Memerah, wajahnya memerah seketika. Netherland yang tadi dalam fase stasioner yang tenang, sekarang tengah bergejolak tidak tenang. Dan berisap untuk buang muka. Tapi arrgh! Ternyata dia sama saja, sama polosnya dengan Nesia. Gampang sekali dibimbing untuk bicara jujur.

Netherland belum melihat wajah Nesia sekarang, mungkin saja gadis itu juga tengah bersemu seperti dirinya. Ah, dan dengan sedikit keberanian dia mengerling pada gadis disebelahnya.

Namun...

"Hahahahaha..."

Eh kok dia tertawa.

"Hahahahaha... tuan suka sekali dengan Indonesia ya? Wah kalau begitu anda harusnya tidak menjajah kami dong tuan, hahaha..."

.

.

.

ARRRRRRRGGGHHH!

LAMBAN! LAMBAN! LAMBAN!

Netherland hanya bisa berteriak dalam benaknya. Mencak mencak dengan kata yang tak mungkin lolos sensor jika diumbar dengan kata-kata. Ah, sudah kenapa meracau lagi.

"_Why in the world that I can fall in love with this girl!_" Graooo... Benaknya menjerit histeris.

.

.

.

Dalam fase berteriak dalam benak, lengan yang menggenggam tangan Nesia terasa di tarik. Tubuhnya limbung ke samping. Lalu...

Cup!

Eh?

Eh?

Eh?

Apa?

Eh?

Ulangi dong...

...

EH?

Ok Netherland hanya bisa ber-eh eh- ria dalam benaknya, sedangkan di pipinya kini merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Eh, seriusan? Nesia cium pipinya?

Suasana dalam hatinya kini kalang kabut, kacau.

Terasa bibir gadis itu meninggalkan pipinya, dan wajah Netherand kini tak dinyana lagi memerah dengan sempurna. Tangannya kemudian memegang pipinya, kemudian mengerling pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis bermata coklat itu tersenyum, kemudian berkata.

"Aku... juga suka."

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p>*Natap horor di layar lepi* *goyang2 layar lepi*<p>

INI CERITA APAAN!

Arghh... sudah lah...

O iya, yang lupa komen ya hehehe... sangat dibutuhkan dan terima kasih sudah dibaca :' *oi emotnya oi!*


End file.
